newworldofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Domina
Power comes in many forms, and the Ventrue aspire to embrace all of it. However ordering servants around can bring about resentment and reluctance, more so when compelled to act against their wills and be pulled along as puppets trapped in their own strings. As such it simply became sensible to have your servants enjoy the derogatory and humiliating acts they are ordered to perform. To teach servants to love to serve. And thus the Domina bloodline came to form. Clan Bane The Domina are sadistic creatures, but also beasts of refinement. Like the Daeva, the Domina can end up loving their victims (and/or the screams they produce) and find themselves addicted. As such they suffer from the Daeva's bane in addition to their own. Who they Embrace The Domina are creatures of perverse tastes. As such they seek equally perverse mortals for candidacy. Sadists are almost inevitably the minimum requirement, but sadists of a quality. Afterall the Domina don't want psychopaths who just kill mortals (end their suffering quickly? where is the fun in that?). Second to that is perversion. Granted every kindred eventually looses their mortality, yet some still hold reservations about most sexual taboos. In this regard humans who already seemed lacking a moral fiber and saw the world in opportunities and experiences to be had have a higher candidacy How they Feed How to Make a Monster Clan Origins The Domina are a facinating bloodline in that they share a historical symbiosis with a bloodline from an entirely seperate clan - the Carnival. Some compare the two as a Sadist to a Masocist, and the observation isn't too far from the truth. Indeed the two clans have often worked side-by-side with the Domina creating punishments no mortal could survive, and the Carnival experiencing it with relish. In the Covenants The Carthian Movement The Circle of the Crone The Invictus Like any Ventrue, the Invictus holds strong sway for the Domina The Lancea et Sanctum Purification through punishment. This is the way of the sanctified. Sinners must suffer for their crimes, and the Domina are VERY happy to oblidge. The Sanctum often accept latex-clan nuns and monks into their order and assign them the duty of inquisitors and purifiers. In turn the Domina find acceptance and even praise for their work, which enforces their ego and inevitably they come to believe their actions are not just self-gratifying but also pleasing to the great divine - that his love is felt with every crack of the whip and every cry of pain a prayer. The Ordo Dracul Sadomasocisim is in itself a form of evolution. Every pain experiences is one absorbed and conquered. Every moment of suffering is a moment of strength gained. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Pain is part of the progress and the Domina and Dragon agree strongly on this ideal. Thus many come to join the ranks of the Alchemist. Afterall, if one can better themselves, it leaves less and less room to question their right to rule and make those below suffer. Stereotypes • Gangrel: • Mekhet: • Nosferatu: • Ventrue: